Doing Those Things
by Purple Handprint
Summary: Phoenix and Maya visit Franziska only to find some half-naked man in the doorway. No pairings. A light-hearted oneshot.


**Doing Those Things**

"I really don't think we should do this." Phoenix Wright glanced nervously at the door, his finger hovering over the doorbell. "Franziska hates me."

"Come on, Nick. Mr. Edgeworth told me she wasn't as obsessed with you ever since that Interpol mission." Maya Fey reasoned.

"Okay, I guess it can't be that bad." Phoenix reached forward and pushed the small button. After a few minutes, the door opened abruptly, revealing a muscular man with mussed up hair, wearing nothing but boxers. He was panting heavily and eyed the two in agitation. The two friends jumped back in surprise, gawking at the man before them. The man swore under his breath.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He growled, making no effort to hide how annoyed he was. "I'm busy."

"Uh... Sorry," Phoenix apologized. "This must be the wrong house."

"Yeah, we were looking for Franziska von Karma. Do you know if she moved or...?" Maya trailed off, looking to the man for any response.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, again?"

"Ah, sorry! I'm Phoenix Wright, and this Maya Fey." Phoenix seemed to have regained his composure and spoke clearly. "Anyway, sorry for bothering you."

"No, this is the right house. You're looking for Franziska von Karma, right?"

"What...? Well, yes, but-"

"Is this important? Because if not, go away." The man spat at Phoenix before he could finish his sentence, tapping his foot in impatience. "Like I said, we're busy."

"Who is it?" A feminine voice called out from inside. Phoenix maneuvered his head around the man and found Franziska von Karma wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It was nothing like her usual attire, and her hair was messy as well, leaving Phoenix to deduce that she had dressed herself in a hurry, wearing a shirt that didn't even belong to her. Franziska's eyes widened for a second as she saw Phoenix's face, before narrowing into a menacing glare.

"Phoenix Wright, what are you doing here?"

Phoenix stared, his jaw dropping as he pieced together what was happening before he had arrived. The color from his face drained, and he stumbled backward. "Oh my god. You two were... oh my god..."

Maya seemed to have figured things out, too. "Oh... uh, yeah, no. It's not, um, that important. Sorry to have uh... interrupted your, um... bye." She grabbed Phoenix's arm and scurried off, calling a taxi cab. The man rolled his eyes as he watched their awkward movements, shaking his head as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod," Phoenix repeated quickly inside the cab, traumatized by the conclusion he had reached earlier.<p>

"Wow, Nick, it's not that bad." Maya said to the shaken up man sitting beside her. "She's pretty. You can't be _that_ surprised."

"She's _Franziska von Karma_. She doesn't... No. Nonononononono! " Phoenix put his hands on his ears, shaking his head as if trying to dispel the idea from his brain.

"Stop overreacting. Seriously. I mean, even I've done it."

Phoenix's face paled once again as he stared at his assistant in horror. "You've...? I THOUGHT YOU WERE INNOCENT. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" His voice got increasingly louder as he tried to drown out his thoughts.

Maya, surprised by such a strong reaction, tried calming Phoenix down. "You've done stuff too, you know. Well, I'm assuming you have..." Maya cringed. "With my cousin... _Ew_..."

Phoenix didn't hear her, still shaking his head in an attempt to clear away the disturbing images in his head. "You... Franziska... Urgh..."

Maya sighed. "Jeez, Nick, I don't see why you're getting so worked up over this. At least you're not Mr. Edgeworth. Imagine how he'd feel if he found out his little sister was sleeping with guys." Maya paused. "Speaking of Mr. Edgeworth, he probably gets a lot of action, too. I mean, just look at him."

"OH MY GOD. PLEASE STOP, MAYA. Please... just... stop..."

"What about Gumshoe and Maggey?" Maya continued, amused by Phoenix's reactions. "Or Larry and all his girlfriends. Or OLDBAG."

"Maya... I hate you..." Phoenix mumbled as he buried his head in his hands.

"Hey Manfred von Karma has two kids, right? So he _must've_ done those things." Maya grinned mischievously. "You think he's perfect in bed?"

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'VE JUST SCARRED YOU. :D This was just a light-hearted fic that I did in a day. The guy with Franziska was supposed to be Shi-Long Lang, but I decided to change it to some unknown guy so that there would be no pairings in this. Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
